The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diervilla plant, botanically known as Diervilla rivularis, commonly referred to as bush honeysuckle and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SMNDRSF’.
The new Diervilla is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely branching Diervilla plants with dark leaf color.
The new Diervilla plant originated from a self-pollination in June, 2008 of Diervilla rivularis ‘Troja Black’, not patented. The new Diervilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in May, 2011 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Diervilla plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since June, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Diervilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.